The research of this program is concerned with the environmental toxicology and biological effects of pesticides, industrial chemicals, and other chemical pollutants. Such materials as the toxic metals (mercury, cadmium, arsenic), bischlorophenols, nitrogen oxides, hydrazines, chlorinated hydrocarbons are being investigated for their effects at various levels of biological organization - molecular through the whole organism. These include studies on molecular biophysical effects, enzyme interaction, metabolism, pharmacodynamics, and toxicology and other types of activity. Other efforts are directed toward identification of emerging environmental problems of health significance and understanding studies to determine alternative solutions to the problems.